The Hidden Truth
by xoQueenieAox
Summary: Queenie, just arrived at Camp Half-Blood, there she saw him, Percy Jackson. Both were outsiders back in the school they attended, but in Camp Half-Blood, she was the new comer and Percy, with a girlfriend a hero. Would Percy know it was her, Queenabelle, or the new demigod?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival at Camp Half-Blood

Percy Jackson, a name I wish was mine.

Although, it is not

Everyone around me, talk about Percabeth.

I do not

Not Percy knew me, though, he once did

He now knows me as Queenie, the girl who showed him nothing about her life.

* * *

-Flash back-

_"You and Percy are great together,_

_"Ya, two weirdos!"_

_Laughter grew and Queenabelle looked away._

_Percy looked down, and Grover, his friend was talking to him quietly._

_Queenabelle was an orphan, her father had disappeared with no trace, and her mother died, drunk driving, insane over her lover's poof._

_Percy had that troublemaker look, raven black hair, and those sea green eyes, Queenabelle found utterly shocking, when not a prank has marked his name all over it._

_"Hey Queenabelle," Percy would sometimes greet her, Grover with only a nod, though he seem suspicious about something, like I had an egg cracked on my head. (Which I did not)_

_"Uh, hey Percy." All I can say, other gossipers waiting for sweet news to tell others._

_-Flack back end-_

* * *

I am shocked he has not noticed me.

I had gotten over Queenabelle, because I didn't know who I was anymore.

No idea how he went poof, just gone, and everyone went all over me, sighing with grief.

"Awwww, your love has gone"

"I bet he found a better girl than you anyways" more laughter.

I was found by a satyr, Coach Hedge, shockingly, he took me after some monster attacked me.

More shocking, it was my teacher, Mrs. Bobwashere *

I was took to a camp, there he was.

It was about 3 ish years since I seen him, but I can tell, he had changed.**

He had a more happier face, stronger build, and still that trouble making look.

When he first saw him, he seem, to be thinking.

I looked away, I just don't want him to know it was me, the girl who the "upper class" kids at our school wanted to team up.

I glanced around, and I saw a blonde with gray eyes, walk towards Percy, and I heard "Seaweed brain" and "Wise girl" before the blonde kissed him on the cheek, and Percy walked away.

The blonde girl walked up to me, a smile tugged in her lips.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth."

All I needed to hear, just that, I knew how they fell for each other,she was blonde, but cleverness shown in her eyes. Percy needed a girl to walk him though.

"I-I'm" I quickly searched for a new name, Queenie, better than Queenabelle.***

"I'm Queenie, Um and where are we at?"

"AH Queenie, you are at Camp Half-Blood. You are a demigod, do you know what it means?"

Taken by the fact I learned a bit of Greek and Roman, I thought for a second.

"Um, half god half humans?"

"I see you are a smart one, yes you are a demigod. One of your parents are a god."

I scratch my head, "Uh... I'm pretty sure my mom is human"

"SO your father is the god, lets hope you get claimed sooner."

"Oh okay, but can I get a tour?"

"Ah for that, I am too busy but, I would get Percy to do it," and she waved Percy over here.

I must be pale, no, I don't want him to notice me.

"Hi I'm Percy" I was about to faint.

"I am Queenie" That's all I can afford to say.

"Perce, tour her, I have to deal with Leo, he has tried a new machine, for the gods, and I need to make sure he does the colors right" she rolled her eyes, a blonde move.

"Oh okay, lets go Queenie" Percy said as Annabeth walked away.

"Um, so what do you do here?" I looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, all depends on your godly parent. I'm a son of Poseidon, so I deal with water."

"I see..."

"Your looking at the wrong direction,the Big House is to your left." Opps.

I turn around to find, yes it was big.

"You know you look like this girl I knew, at one of my schools..." he seem thinking in his mind, maybe some flashbacks?

* * *

Percy POV

She just looks like her.

Queenabelle. That one girl, who was shy, but she had once his heart.

He never told Annabeth, because, Queenabelle couldn't be a demigod, Grover didn't take her with them.

But here he was, thinking about Queenabelle,

Queenie looked like Queenabelle, the only thing to prove it was her, was to see her right arm.

Scars bore her right arm, from her time with her mother, nights before she had died.

Queenabelle took the bus, but she was a few floors on top of them.

He heard her cries, and he was sure it was her, the same cries when the bullies took her in as victim of the day.

Percy raced up, and saved her life, she was bleeding terribly, and her mother, ran out, to her car, because she ran out of wine.****

Queenabelle had cried every night since, until she was moved to the orphanage.

Still, he wanted to know if Queenie was Queenabelle, he knew her more than anyone.

He could help her grow happier than she was, he knew her condition, she grew misery everyday.

Unless someone else has helped her...

* * *

Queenie POV

"Um, PERCY?!"

Percy fainted, right on the spot.

"Um, SOMEONE HELP?"

Suddenly, Will from the Apollo Cabin, Queenie guessed, the arrows, and etc. were on the cabins door, ran over and hauled Percy into the infirmary room.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Annabeth, heard Queenie's cries for help and saw one last glance of Percy though the Apollo's Cabin and ran off, to catch up with her boyfriend.

"Queenie, what happened?" she probably looked crazy, crazy worried but Queenie handled on her own.

"He just fainted, h-he looked like he was deep in though, before falling down, and he started saying," Queenie glurped, looking queasy," Queenabelle. Must. Help. Her. "*****

Annabeth looked at Percy's sleeping face, he was drooling again. Not a clue left that he was muttering a while before.

"Queenabelle, Percy never told me about her." Annabeth looked worried.

Of course she wouldn't think her Seaweed Brain would hid anything from her.

"Um, I should leave, but then, I don't know much before Percy fainted near the Big House"

Queenie shot Annabeth back to reality when she interrupted her in though.

"Oh ya! Percy was showing you where to stay until you get claimed by your goldy parent."

Queenie looked down, shy," Uh, okay I guess so."

As they walked out of the cabin, Annabeth gasped.

* * *

Queenie POV

"What's wrong?"

"You've been claimed," A shocked look on Annabeth.

Everyone not in practice, looked at something over Queenie's head, and a shocked look were on everyone's faces.

* * *

***~ okay I had nothing to think of, so I put in my favorite words to write down on my friends papers, when they aren't lookin xD**

****~No idea what year to put in so is would do rite?**

*****~ODD obsession to have a new nick name for myself every few years, long story short, I had an Xat account called Da_Queen_Of_Awesomeness. and it got carried on**

******~ I had no idea what people drink these days, *-* I'm too lazy to get my ass up to deal with it**

*******~ Makes sense she would look queasy right?**

**Percy thinking about her e-e**

* * *

**YOLO this is my FIRST story, so I guess I might have a few errors, if you think you read this before, that is because I made it complete instead so I deleted it and reuploaded it :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Claimed and Confession

Queenie POV

"Yo-your a daughter of-"

Annabeth was interrupted by a voice from behind her," Your a daughter of Zeus"

Annabeth moved out of the way, and I got to see him more clearly.

He looked like a normal guy, but when you look down, he was part horse, and I couldn't be shocked, because it seemed, normal for Greek.

He bowed down and so did everyone in the clearing.

I circled around, confused.

"What, what is happening?"

"My name is Chiron, and your father is the almighty Zeus, the king of all gods, the god of the sky, and the head of the Olympians."

"Oh." not much reaction.

A lightning bolt sign floated on her head, and Queenie felt like she was 13 again, in the center of attention, but this time, not in the bad way.

Everyone rose slowly, few flashed her a wave, some scowling, like she could be trouble.

After everyone went back to whatever they did, though some seem to wander off to other directions, like they were going to go to tell others.

Suddenly I turned, I heard Will, calling to me and Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy's awake, and he's calling for both of you!"

Annabeth seem impatient, so they rushed to the infirmary.

The lightning bolt was still floating over my head, like I needed more attention than I got a few minutes ago.

"Hey, Seaweed brain" Annabeth sat on the side of Percy's bed.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said to her, then to me," Hey Queenie, I'm sorry about last time."

He sighed,"You just look like her,"

"Who's her?" Both Queenie and Annabeth asked.

"Ah, Queenabelle," Percy looked at his girlfriend, unsure what her reaction would be.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy wasn't excited to talk about Queenabelle to Annabeth.

Queenie went off to see her new cabin, after Annabeth continued the tour where Percy left off.

Annabeth came back, a questioning look on her face," Tell me about Queenabelle."

Percy did as he was told, and he was pretty sure he was forced by Annabeth's eyes.

"Sh-she, had raven black hair, dark brown eyes that would sometimes change to black, those dark tan skin, and mostly had a sad glitter in her eyes."

Annabeth thought for a moment, then asked,"What do you mean sad glitter?"

"Before all of the drama was in her life, she had her mother, but she died, drunk driving, trying to buy more beer."

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?"

Percy sighed,"She was at my last school, and she lived a few floors ahead of my mom's apartment."

"She was like Queenie wasn't she?"

Percy looked into his girlfriend's eyes," Wise Girl, don't worry, you stole my heart, but with my permission"

Annabeth laughed," Seaweed Brain, I know that, but still. Wasn't that odd, that she reminds you of her?"

"Ya, but if she was a demigod, then wouldn't she be with me and Grover?"

"Well, ya... but what if her scent wasn't strong?" Annabeth seem unsure of herself.

"Did she get claimed yet?"

"Seaweed brain, why did you have to miss everything, yes she was," Annabeth said a bit confused.

"What-" Percy started but was interrupted by Will.

"Guys, its dinner time."

Annabeth helped Percy up and laughed at the look of drool on the side of his face.

"What is it?"

"You might want to go to the bathroom before we go eat," Annabeth giggled and left the room, leaving confused Percy just standing there.

* * *

**I LIKE PIZZA! How you guys like it?**

**I reposted my last story because of some errors and I clicked the wrong stuff, please pardon a few mistakes, I'm learning since this is my first story.**

**~DaQueenAngela**


	3. Chapter 3: Disastrous Outfit

Queenie POV

Okay, weird enough there is a STATUE of my own father just staring at me like I was a mistake. I probally was anyways.

I had no idea how other people could sleep in Cabin 1, but it seem possible.

-flash back-

_"Now this is Cabin 1, Zeus' Cabin." Annabeth said opening the door."Two other demigods, your sister and brother, Thalia and Jason, lived here. Although, Thalia is now a hunter of Artemis, and Jason should return back from sword fighting practice."_

_"Errr, does the statue have to be here?"_

_"Well, I wasn't the designer at that time, so I believe, the designer did not think Zeus would have children." Annabeth laughed._

_"Oh," Queenie looked around, there was one bed, thinking about Jason._

_"So do I have a bed?" Queenie was tired, you would think it was easy to get to Camp Half-Blood, but then the monsters..._

_"Oh of course you have a bed, but first dinner and then, you could meet Jason."_

_"Jason..." the name seem familiar._

_"Ya, I have to check on Percy, Jason will show you around, wheres your table, etc. stuff that I missed out."_

_-flash back end-_

Queenie just looked around, until she found a hidden bed, away from the statue's glaring eyes. Picutes of the past littered on the bed, and a few more recent ones, which Queenie presumed was Jason, a blonde, with blue intense eyes.

Then suddenly the door opened wide, and in came in Jason. He was the same guy from the newest pictures, and he didn't look too surprised that I was here.

"Hi, I'm Jason, I bet your the new demigod, aren't you?" he seem Zeus' son worthy.

"Hey, I'm Queenie," I tried not to flinch, he was staring at me like he knew me, like Percy did.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were, Queenabelle." Jason shrugged it off.

"Who's she?" I had to ask, try not to make it was me the whole time.

"She was like my mom's friend's daughter," he frowned.

_Wait, his mom had him, and he's Zeus' son, and then my mom had me, because of Zeus, some nice dad I got for sure. Queenie thought._

"Oh, okay." Queenie looked around," how can you ever sleep in here?"

Jason laughed," There is one bed hidden away from our father's glaring eyes." he pointed to the bed, with a door to close yourself from others.

"Who's, pictures are these?" I just had to ask, not snoopy, just curious.

Jason smiled." That one with black hair is my sister, Thalia. The newest ones are Leo, Piper, and I."

"Oh, I rather leave this bed alone," Queenie said smirking at the sight of pictures everywhere.

Jason nodded,"Then you'll just get a new bed, oh and the bathroom," he pointed to a corner. "and ask the Aphrodite Cabin for some clothes, Piper might have something special for you."

"Okay," Queenie smiled and shone the peace sign to him before going into the bathroom to clean up.

Once she was done, she went out to the Aphrodite Cabin, and was greeted by Piper.

"Hi, I'm Piper, Jason told me you would come." Piper had brown hair, and look nothing like a beauty queen.

She handed me a small Nike bag, it was black, but when I touched it, it turned into a bright cyan blue color, and Piper nodded.

"You see, the bad turns into your favorite color, but it only works on your first one." Piper said. " And it contains, four pairs of clothes, pants, and shoes. Think of what you want, and it would come out, awesome right?"

"And includes... underwear?"

Piper laughed, "Oh of course, also, just toss in the old clothes, they will clean it self."

"Oh, okay." Queenie thanked Piper and raced back to Cabin 1, and went into the bathroom to change.

Queenie thought of an opposite outfit what she would normally wear, a light summer dress, but with jeans under, and creamy slippers. The jeans were needed since, the dress was too much for her.

She popped out and Jason turned, and saw a new bed in another corner.

Jason must be surprised, not the Queenabelle he knew, for a fact, who wore torn jeans, and pale t-shirts, because her mother didn't have time for her on daughter.

Her mother...

She didn't have time for her, when she did though, it was to punish her.

Queenie's mom, thought, that it was Queenie who drove her father away. She thought she was so perfect, she could get her father back, but it never worked, so she would get her revenge on her own child. Crazy right?

"Ready for dinner?" Jason said, smirking at her outfit.

* * *

Jason POV

Totally not the Queenabelle he knew. Back when they were young, Queenabelle, wore thrift store clothes, because her mom didn't have time for her, like using the money she would've used for her own daughter to buy more alcohol.

Then Jason's mother left him for Lupa and her wolves to raise him, the last time he saw her when their mother's talked in private, leaving Queenabelle, and him alone under the care of Thalia for a while, in the park.

"The table in front,grand and all, is Cabin 1's table." Jason said pointing to the white marble table.

Even thought it seems cold and hard, it really had warm hand rests and comfy foot rests. Dad did know how to feast.

Queenie frowned, before she could say anything, Jason interrupted,"It's high tech with arm rests and foot rests."

As they got closer, Queenie's face shook slowly, seems like the outsider out of all tables, but in a good way right?  
Queenie sat down, not so quickly, like the dress seem awkward for her to wear.

"Hey guys!" came a greeting from behind, Queenie turned halfway down the chair, and Jason looked hungrily from his plate, waiting for it to pop up with food.

Percy came racing though, and what seems to be Annabeth, scold him to slow down, before arriving as well.

"Percy, slow down next time," Annabeth said, dusting off some dirt off her t-shirt. She wore her hair in a ponytail.

Percy smirked and both boys bro fist, as Queenie crossed her arms and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Annabeth analyzed Queenie's outfit, a summer outfit with jeans on was not a great choice, during a spring time dinning. She doesn't seem, right in place with those clothes on, and it won't be long-

"O.M.G. Guys look at what we got," came a voice from one of the other tables.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!**

**How about a deal, about 2 or 3 chapters a week eh?**

**Nice enough.**

**Boys **** \- girls we all agree on this.**

**Anyways looks like someone doesn't like Queenie's outfit choice. Lets see who next chapter o3o**

**P.S. I got 2 prank reviews, so don't mind them, they are from my friend Carly, so ya.**

**P.S.S I found some errors and respelled them :I, with help of friend o3o **


	4. Chapter 4: The Makeover

Queenie POV

Drew came forward from the Aphrodite Table, with Piper trying to restrain her.

"What an embarrassment, wearing a summer dress with jeans on, at night!"

Seems almost everyone would agree, but for Queenie it was the best cover up.

She blushed, then frowned," Not like I knew. I grew up with not so much great clothes."

Which was indeed true, being an orphan wasn't a great life, alone, with other lonely kids made it worse. Everyone got like three logo printed t-shirts with matching pants of the orphanage like it claimed us as their own property, we were apparently. Few were trouble makers, others were non-socialize people like me. We were all bitter, not so much of happiness, because we were treated the worst, or left to rot by our parents.

Drew wore a camp t-shirt, with leopard leggings, but it couldn't work, would it? Leggings for dinner? Yeah right.

"No wonder, dear," Drew finally got out of Piper's hands, shooting her a glare, while Piper flashed her the look back as well, and Jason joined her.

She waved her hands, and a few of her siblings came over and hauled Queenie into the Aphrodite Cabin, and gave her a makeover.

Queenie protested, but was held firm, as Drew decided which outfit would work best on her, which seemed, days.

Finally, the fashionista settled down with a light blue spaghetti strap, covered with a white see through sweater. For the bottom, she wore dark blue jeans and creamy bobs. Not bad on her, as she examined herself in the mirror for a few seconds before being show cased as a trophy to everyone else eating.

First the clatter of dropped spoons and forks, from the hands of shocked demigods. Gods, it can't be that bad of a transformation. One guy from Apollo's table blushed, but looked away quickly, as Queenie herself looked around.

Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and some other dude was staring at her like, what the fuck?

I was really waiting for more reaction, much less that. It must mean bad or just surprising.

"How do you think dearests?" Drew said approving of the reaction, and Queenie grimaced.

"Um- ah- er," Percy tried to gather himself before sitting down, " You seem better Queenie."

Annabeth punched him, "Seaweed brain," she warned, they had a mental argument, and Annabeth apparently won, like they went over this before.

Queenie blushed, as she took a seat opposite of Percy, and the others, trying not to look shy.

A plate popped up, with a ton of delicious foods, as Queenie's stomach grumbled for all of the food to be fed to it.

A plate full of pepperoni pizza, some slices of steak, a few potato chips, and a large amount of Pepsi, was enough for Queenie. She wasn't a healthy type of person.

She looked up, a few gotten over her appearance, and went back eating, as a few got back up and tossed in a good portion of their meal into a fire.

Jason and Piper came over, with that other dude and introduced him to her.

"Queenie, this is Nico the son of Hades," Piper explained, as the pale guy wearing black all over, and a ghoul ring, with messy black hair scowled.

"I can introduce myself on my own you know." Nico said, harshly, but he smiled a bit, to show he wasn't mad at her.

Smirking, Queenie ate slowly, enough to talk with a fourth of her mouth full,"I see some of us are giving offerings to the fire. Please tell me for a good reason."

Annabeth laughed,"Oh no, we give offerings to our godly parent."

Percy smirked at that comment, sure that it was what he thought of before.

As the night got dark enough for the stars to glitter the sky, everyone sang corny camp songs, and ate smores.

Annabeth then got greeted by a girl while everyone ate their smores.

"Rachel!" Annabeth said, hugging her, but when Rachel herself turned to her, she froze.

Suddenly Rachel was surrounded by a green mist, and some campers from Apollo's Cabin came over and sat her down.

Queenie heard Nico mutter,"Oracle" to her and looked up, she had learned this in class, ones who gave advice and prophecy.

When Rachel's mouth open to speak, he voice was replaced with old ghostly voice, that creep Queenie out. Maybe all of the years the Oracle lived, her voice was affected, like a mortal.

* * *

**I LIKE PIZZAAAAAAAAAA**

**I think I should state a fact of me every time :D**

**Okay, anyways, its PROPHECY TIMEEEEEEEEE**

**MORE BOOO HUUUUUU FOR ME **

**I suck at rhyming its like, ermfg :c WHAT RHYMES WITH BOB?!**

**SO uh ya... a bit romance hinted T^T**

**k bye**

**~DaQueenAngela**

**P.S. Dude .o. Three of my reviews, are made by a friend's cousin's account as a prank :I tho if I were you, please stop, its annoying because I really like to see REAL reviews on my story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts and New Quest

**Author's Note: These POVs are before and a bit after Rachel came over, just a few thoughts from the other characters, remember, all Percy Jackson characters are not mine, they are Rick Riordans. Only characters of mine (OC or Original Characters) are Queenie/ Queenabelle, Bryan, and about two more creating characters.**

* * *

Percy POV

It was bad enough, Drew gave Queenie a makeover, it looked great on her as well. No wonder her mother was Aphrodite, she knows fashion like a boss.

_Then it struck him, he sorta liked Queenie. No. I'm dating Annabeth. But still. Queenie is like a mirror of Queenabelle. Same black hair, same expression, and with a better outfit, she looked like Queenie in pictures she had from the orphanage when it was shopping time. All of the orphans took pictures in clothes they wanted, and the orphanage would choose 10 of them, and buy it for them. Cheap, but the government gave them money anyways._

Percy frowned, _Queenie never told them her last name. He was pretty sure that Queenabelle's last name was Rose, and if Queenie's last name was Rose..._

He was deep in thought until Annabeth nudged him back to reality and saw Rachel, as the Oracle, chanting a new quest.

After a while, Python, the snake stopping the gift of prophecy from working got killed by Apollo, who got off Zeus' You Will Be Punished Now List, Rachel started to give advice and prophecies again. A big bummer for mostly everyone, but she went back to work about 6 months after war against Gaea and her off spring. So now about 5 mini quests were set out to accomplish, and 3 came back with a ton of progress.

Now a new quest when a new demigod appear, odd right? Then again, we are the odd bunch.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Annabeth knew it was a good idea to give Queenie a makeover. It was Drew who gave a ton of fashion tips, even thought half of the campers don't listen.

Queenie looked more embarrassed than she was wearing her original outfit. Annabeth watched as Drew instructed Queenie to met her everyday to give her more fashion tips. Everyone would mostly ignore her, but Queenie looked to confused to know the best.

Then Rachel came over, during smores time and everyone else watched her, she was both a mortal and the Oracle in one. Still, everyone knew her well, and gotten used to her, also since she hit Kronos with a hair brush once.

She had greeted Rachel and told her about a new camper, and smiled in Queenie's direction, and started citing a prophecy. That was a record, for once, or that Queenie is a daughter of Zeus, either way.

* * *

Nico POV

_The new demigod did seem odd. She wasn't like him, before when he first arrived in Camp Half-Blood. He scowled, thinking about when he first admired Percy and had a crush on him since. No, Nico. You admitted already and moved on. _

Still, Queenie looked down, but when you look at her directly, she looked like she had potential, just hurting in the inside. She looked like she had a bucket of sorrow dumped onto her and it won't come off, like permanent ink on a carpet.

Nico understand her, he had dealt with enough sadness in his life. Then he saw her in a transformation, and odd enough, he noticed she seemed, happier than before. Soon she sat down, got introduced to him by Piper, and ate elegantly. Piper had heard rumors that Queenie is a daughter of Zeus from the demigods who were in the clearings, when Queenie got claimed. It seem more real, than a rumor, she looked like Thalia in those pictures in Cabin 1.

* * *

Chiron POV

He didn't believe it. Another Zeus demigod? She would of been reported to Camp Half-Blood earlier, because Zeus had a large ego and a strong scent that gave monsters an easy prey to find. So his offspring had gotten that from him,(mostly the scent not the ego) and they would be skilled enough to fight off any pursuers.

Queenie surprised him, he had thought it was only Thalia and Jason who were Zeus' demigods. He was sure Zeus made an affair with only one lady in mind, was there more?

Chiron frowned, as he jumped back into reality, literally. A few Hermes demigods had stolen his wheelchair's wheels while dazed in thought. Then the Stolls brothers pulled him back because the back was bendable, and brought Chiron from his mind, into the real world.

"We were only testing if you were awake," plead the Stolls brothers.

Chiron looked up to find Rachel talking to Annabeth and saw her turn to greet the new demigod only to have a new quest for her.

* * *

Jason POV

Queenie definitely looked different after her makeover, exclusive from Drew's Makeover and Company. He was sure Drew would make a business and boost it put by having it for mortals as well. It would go sky rocking, or opposite by Drew's attitude.

Jason never actually saw Queenabelle after his mother gave him to Lupa and her wolves, and Camp Jupiter took him in as praetor. He wasn't sure what would Queenabelle would wear after all these years. He also didn't know what happened to Queenabelle's mom. After Jason got his memory back, he knew, for a fact that Queenabelle was one of his friends back when he was small.

_-Flashback-_

_"MEH IKEEE PIIIIIIIE" Queenabelle giggled._

_Thalia rolled her eyes. "You mean you like pie?"_

_"YAS, I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Queenabelle._

_Jason's ears popped. "Shhhhhhhhhhh"_

_"Queenabelle, be on your best behavior while our mothers are gone to talk." Thalia scolded her._

_-Flashback end-_

Jason was sure Queenabelle was a happy, loud type of person , or maybe it was just the baby features that come and sometimes go. Either way, she could be happy out there, in the mortal world.

* * *

Third Person POV

Everyone channeled out all of their distractions, foods, drinks, each other, and stolen items, and watched Rachel possessing the Oracle as she chanted a new quest.

_**A new hero rise from afar,**_

_**The Seven Prophecy, shall join together for a final quest**_

_**With the help of an archer, who aims, fast and high**_

_**Seven to nine, a new century of heroes that fly **_

_**Farther than other past demigods who fought and won**_

_**A god of travel, has been captured and shun,**_

_**Only a creature of many eyes know where,**_

_**And a hero will be there to hear, **_

_**What's the purpose of this request **_

_**Brought to you by Apollo the awesome and coolest god in the world.**_

Queenie who stopped from crunching her chips before the Oracle announced the new quest, took a loud CRUNCH, and everyone came back to reality.

Who is the archer? Who is the 'creature or many eyes'? What is the purpose of this?

Questions crowded everyone's head, as Chiron raised his hands for silence.

"We have many done today, everyone get to bed, we will discuss this all tomorrow." Chiron said to the weary campers.

Everyone went into their cabins, and had regular demigod dreams and nightmares.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! **

**MY FAVORITE COLOR IS CYAN BLUE**

**I did the thoughts all because Queenie got her own chapter so give a few of them some spotlight as well**

**Still, I got haters, which I'm sure I deleted their reviews.**

* * *

**This is my friend, Snowysun (from transformice, she doesn't have a Fan Fiction tho) version of the prophecy so its a much better way to understand it ,**

_**A savior shall rise, 7 would join for the final quest, with the assistance of a user of a bow. A new age shall come for ones to achieve goals past ones have done. To have a god struck down and have one know of his place, to have one to hear.**_

* * *

**Great right? I need to take poem classes, or its Apollo, well whatever.**

**I would be trying to get off my ass and write some of this while in class (but we got a compare and contrast paper, and I'm half done.)**

**CHAPTER 6 WOULD BE LONGER AND BE POSTED NEXT WEEK BC IM TOO LAZY TO DO 4 CHAPTERS A WEEK**

**P.S. I don't think the prophecy would be good enough because I did make a better one, then my laptop restarted, and then, it didn't get saved, bc I was on the last line, and I got no document with the rest of it, lesson learned, save every line (or alot more than usually.) **


	6. Chapter 6: Valentine's Day, The Archer

Bryan POV

The teen yawned and looked around.

He had the normal cycle of dreams of his mother, who was still lost to him. Byran joined Camp Half-Blood when he was 11, his mother had lost him in a Wal-Mart, and was escorted to camp when Grover, who was going on his normal grocery for plates, leafs, plates, greens, and more plates. His mother wouldn't leave him like that would he? He had been dreaming of his mother, yelling for him to come back to her, after 6 years.

Then he realized, yesterday night, a new quest was summoned. Everyone in the Apollo Cabin were boasting, on who would be the 'archer' in the prophecy, and Bryan was sure it wasn't him, sadly, even thought, he does aim high. When he got up, and dressed up, with his high-tech bow and came out, the sun shining bright.

He then soon saw Queenie, talking with Jason and Piper. She wore a purple t-shirt, with blue circles, and jeans, including high tops. You would think she was a gangster, or close enough a trouble maker, but she was still a shy person.

Then he blushed last night, _she sorta looked cute. She had that look that make him crazy. No, it can't be true. He can't like the daughter of Zeus, the god of the sky can't he?_

He shook his head, and went out into the field, to practice his aiming, while others were boasting who was the archer of the newest quest, he aimed at a target, high and almighty.

As he was getting ready, everyone else in the field nudged each other, to watch him. At the same time, Chiron came wheeling in in his wheelchair.

Finally, he hit a raven flying above, and it came down, after like 10 long minutes. It was that far.

It was silent while it came down, then, THUMP. It came down and everyone's jaw came off at the same moment.

"You are the archer of the prophecy," Chiron said, congratulating him as he turned to face him.

"I-I'm honored." Bryan said still shocked he actually hit his target.

Secretly he was trying to hit a tree 20 feet away, but whatever, like he did full fill one of the lines.

"Come, we have to discuss this with the others," Chiron beckon him to the Big House.

Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Queenie sat down at a large ping pong table, with cheesy condiments.

Jason, Percy, and Frank were tossing the ping pong ball to each other, bored. Leo kept grabbing random mechanical items from his tool belt, playing with it until he pulled more. Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel were talking quietly with Queenie, who seem out of place. Finally when both he and Chiron came over, everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked up, except Leo. Jason nudged his elbow and Leo looked up.

"Bryan has proved himself as the 'archer, who aims, fast and high' in the prophecy." Chiron concluded.

Everyone greeted him, and Queenie smiled at him before asking Annabeth a question.

"We believe the god is Hermes, but where do we start?" Percy asked. "It's not like we have a ship on our voyage, because the Argo II is-"

"Is Festus" Leo interrupted.

"Yea, is Festus."

Queenie raised her hand slowly. Chiron nodded to her and she spoke loud and clear.

"I had a dream of some sort of creature calling me, she said, she was in a land far too low, so I couldn't hear her. But I heard chains of some sort, and a yelling person who could be Hermes, calling for help. That's all I remembered" Queenie said, as everyone listened.

"Land far too low." Chiron repeated, a faraway glaze glinted in his eyes.

Annabeth turn her head," Could it be the Death Valley?"

"The Death Valley," Leo said, "Seems fun, why not check it out?"

Bryan frowned, he remembered going there when he was young, well going close to it.

_-Flash back-_

_"Dear, don't go too far, the Death Valley is not a place for young children to linger in." his mother said._

_"Why mom?"_

_"You would understand when you are older." she replied._

_"The sun is your protector, he is your father, don't stray away from him." she said, pulling him closer to her._

_-flash back end-_

Years later, he realized what she meant when the sun was his father, Apollo, the god of sun, was in fact his father.

Also, now on this quest, he would be away from the suns heat as well.

He cleared his voice and spoke, "My mom and I used to have a house close by the Death Valley, but I never went back there ever since I came to Camp Half-Blood."

Hazel, with the same situation, understand and nodded, "But then shouldn't we at least try?"

Queenie and the others didn't object, so Chiron declared,"Well? Get ready to go, and have a safe journey."

Everyone parted on their way, in partners, or trios.

Queenie walked behind Jason and Piper, unsure what to do. Bryan catched up and greeted her nervously.

"Hi, I'm Bryan, son of Apollo." he smiled.

* * *

Queenie POV

Queenie smirked, "Hullo Bryan, I don't think I need to introduce myself, everyone knows I'm a daughter of Zeus."

"So I might as well tell you a fact," she continued,"I am not what people think I am."

He frowned,"Oh, I see."

Soon they reached Cabin 1, parted ways as they said goodbye.

She later hoped into a bathroom and cleaned up.

Queenie changed into a camp tee, and wore a blue skirt with jeans underneath. Bad choice, but jeans were stridy.

As she looked into her mirror, she saw that her cheeks were pink and red. She tried to wipe it away, thinking it was Drew who put too much makeup on her. But it didn't work, it stayed there.

_-Flash back-_

_"Dear, you look better with makeup." Drew said, pulling out her what she calls her '__small stash__' of make up with 1,000 different types of pieces of make up._

_"Bu-" _

_"Don't," she advised then after 3 seconds later, she moved away, and Queenie felt like a doll._

_She had blue eyeliner, green eye shadow, and pink lip gloss._

_"I'm sure this is hard to do." Queenie commented._

_"Oh no dear, when you do it daily," Drew said smiled at that._

_"Alright, be on your way." Drew waved her off as Queenie walked to Piper._

_"Hey Quee," Piper said greeting her._

_"Bruh, I feel like a Barbie doll."_

_Piper laughed, "For Drew, that's a comment."_

_"Oh."_

_-flash back end-_

(The next day..)

* * *

Third Person POV

Today was Valentines day.

Everyone either met up with their mates, or asked someone out.

For dates, everyone took a van to New Rome, to celebrate there.

Queenie wore a pink tee with red hearts on the bottom, and a white skirt, with purple high tops.

Bryan wore a blue tee, with jeans, he wasn't in the mood for Valentines.

Jason and Piper wore matching t-shirts and jeans.

Percy and Annabeth wore formal clothing, Annabeth had a classic red dress, and Percy had a single rose and a pink tie. (Annabeth told him that pink is a manly color, soooo...)

Hazel and Frank blushing and embarrassed wore similar outfits, red and pink all over.

Leo and Calypso had been none similar, Leo wore a red t-shirt with jeans, and his toolbelt (which Calypso was complaining about), and Calypso wore a cream dress, with some flats.

Nico (after being forced by everyone else) stayed in the shadows wearing a pink and white t-shirt with his normal jeans.

Everyone got carted to New Rome, everyone but the Seven, Queenie, and Bryan stayed in the van.

The day got dark, but that didn't stop the love birds from parting.

Calypso and Nico left, Leo promising to come home in one piece and Hazel hugged Nico goodbye.

Soon, rain started to pour down, while everyone in the van shifted closely to each other.

Queenie looked at Bryan sympathy, and moved a bit closer to him, not like she had a choice, Jason and Piper started leaning onto her side, and Percy and Annabeth to Bryan.

Frank, Leo, and Hazel tried staying up, Leo trying to keep them up by saying one of his corny jokes, but Hazel slapped his arm, whispering to be quiet.

* * *

**Hullo.**

**I like to be modern, with fast food, but sometimes, just rice and greens are fine too.**

* * *

**So sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.**

**I got no school tomorrow so I will try to put up a new story or chapter that day...**

**Aw, but I got no ideas xc**

**Anyways :I**

**P.S. THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE POSTED ON VALENTINE'S DAY BUT I COULDN'T BC I REWROTE IT**

**~xxQueenAxx**

**P.S.S. I changed for reasons..**


	7. Chapter 7: The Trip and Surprise

**Author's Note: I do not own PJO or HoO characters just Queenie and Bryan, (plus two more in making characters) all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**P.S. I wrote all this before I am typing this on pencil and paper. (My dad took my laptop before I could start writing it, xD)**

* * *

Bryan POV

Mostly everyone slept in the first hour of the trip.

Frank and Hazel rode in front, Frank at the wheel. Leo jumped on top of the van and threw fire balls at monsters. Every now and then, he would annoyingly yell at Frank to drive faster. More and more monsters, came out of no where, as Leo complained more. Finally, Frank drove a bit fast, just 15 more mph. Bryan then decided to help Leo, so he got up. Queenie was taking a short nap, on his shoulder, because they didn't have much room. Slowly putting her head back on the head rest, he grabbed his bow from the other side of the van. It was light blue, to look like the sky, and the string was stretched quickly,and his arrows were hand made, point sharp, and narrow. Then he nodded to Frank to slow down a bit so he could go up and come to the rescue.

He climbed up to find at least a dozen monsters behind us. Leo could only take down 2 at a time , and Hazel herself swing her sword out her side of the window, to those monsters close enough. When the monsters got in front of the van, Frank ran them over, the traffic wasn't bad, enough space for monsters to come and go. They were going at a slow pace, and had to refill their gasoline, but one thing is, it was magical gasoline, one gallon gave you 20 miles, even if the car was Arion. It evenly gave any car, 20 miles a gallon. They were going at 60 mph, just so that neither boys would fall off, maybe.

Being on top of long vehicles reminded Bryan of his past.

_-Flash back-_

_His mother was a Filipino born in Manila. When Bryan was born, his mother lived in California. Then a year later, they moved to the Philippines and lived with his aunt for 9 years. He went to school there, but mostly stayed at home. His uncle owned a jeepney, (picture a jeep, but a long one, same front, but way longer end to fit a lot of people or look it up :D) and sometimes it got overloaded, so many climb on top for a ride. Bryan sometimes rode with his uncle to collect pesos from the customers. When he got permission, he would climb up, and hear the wind roaring in his ears._

_Then when he was 10, his mother and he went back to California. Then a year later, he lost his mom in Wal-Mart. It was a mega huge one, and it was new. He was just a half-Filipino boy, lost in a new Wal-Mart, being stalked by monsters._

_-Flash back end-_

(Not so much of a flash back, just a thought or so,)

Leo yelling at him made Bryan come back to reality," Little help here?" He threw two fire balls at some close by monsters from behind, one in each hand.

"Sorry," he apologized as he took down 3 other monsters, under half a minute.

There was more monsters, which made sense, nine demigods were a lot for monsters to smell them from a mile away.

"Why can't Arion pull this van?" Leo complained.

"I have a feeling we would be monster stew if so," Bryan replied, as both of them took down a dozen of monsters, only to be replaced by twice the much.

Leo groaned, then took out random items from his tool belt.

He threw them randomly at each monster, angrily enough to knock them out.

He threw from screwdrivers, to medium sized hammers, they would all fit in his belt, and come out when he needed it.

That was one magical tool belt.

**(The tool belt needs fans too right?)**

Bryan turn to survey the land. Most of the trees were cut down, and replaced with new houses. The trees lost their ego as shopping centers were made. They were about 15 miles from home, yet the terrain looked similar as they got nearer. Then within 5 miles later, they refilled their stopped at a gasoline station and Leo frowned at the amount they got left.

"This is bad, we got not much amount to get to the Death Valley." he said.

"Well, can you hurry, I can see some monsters at 6." Frank yelled at him.

Bryan and Leo climbed back up and they shot into the street at 56 mph, enough for 3 police cars to chase us. Hazel helped out by using the mist ot make the police go chasing after the monsters, and not the demigods. That took care of one problem, but a few escaped, so Leo and Bryan stayed on duty.

Queenie who woke up, sat down near Frank and Hazel, too dazed to help for a few minutes. Then she took inventory of the gasoline, the weapons, and their food. SHe would of came up to help, but then the top would cave in, from too many people on top.

When they were entering the main street where Bryan's former house was located, Frank yelled at him to come down to navigate where to stop. When the approached the house, Bryan froze.

His mother's car was still parked beside the house. It was a white 1998 Honda Civic, that his mom bought when they got back from the Philippines.

The house was white, with blue window panes, and navy blue roof. It had a tree, and a circle of lavenders around it, with roses on the front of the house. They were newly watered, because they glittered in the evening. There seem to be light in the kitchen, and the window was opened.

Frank pulled up on the side of street in front of the house, the smell of pandesals (**Filipino roll bread**) came into the van. They smelled like his mother's home made. The lovely smell made him remember the days he used to help her.

Leo himself climbed down from the van, then took out a megaphone (how can that even fit in there?) and yelled into it," WAKE UP! YOU HAVE ARRIVED AT YOUR DESTINATION. THANK YOU FOR RIDING WITH LEO WORLD." (**lmao I got that from Mark of Athena**)

Percy who slept with his drooling face on Annabeth's lap, burst backwards, and hit his head.

Annabeth yelled,"BUT I DON'T LIKE DRAKON STEW" from her dream.

Jason accidental lightning bolted, the van.

Piper woke too quickly, and hit her head on the top of the van.

Queenie, sitting on the other side of the van, who was still talking with Hazel and Frank, turn suddenly, as did Hazel and Frank.

Bryan himself tried not to laugh hysterically, and then Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Queenie started laughing, he joined them.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper were confused, Piper and Percy with aching parts from hitting the van.

Queenie was the first who stopped laughing, so she doesn't hurt anyone's feelings.

Hazel and Frank pat each other down, until they started to calm down.

Bryan was the second to last to stop, but Leo kept going, pointing and laughing.

"HHAAH-PER-PERC DRO-DROOLIN FSCE, AND PI-PIPES FSCE." Leo was on the floor, holding his stomach, hurting from laughing too hard.

Queenie came over to calm him down, helping him sit up at least. She had opened up and gotten used to basically everyone.

Finally everyone calmed down, silence stayed until Bryan sighed, sat down, and put his head in his hands.

Piper frowned, "You okay Bryan?"

"No. I don't think I'm ready to see my mother again, that's all."

Queenie came over, "Dude, grow up. I mean seriously? You dealt with monsters, yet, you don't know what to say to your mom?"

"Wel-"

"Bryan, we heard, you came to Camp Half-Blood when you were 11 and ever since never speak about your mother ever since."

"Um-"

Queenie rolled her eyes."Dude, you can do it, I think if I ever saw my mom- doubt it- I would go up to her and-" she stopped flustered.

"Okay I get it, but what will we do there?"

"Moron, we need her help, we need gas btw, and we need a place other than this van."

Everyone else either giggled or smirked at Queenie's remarks.

Soon,Bryan gave up, sighed, then opened the back door of the van. He jumped off with his bow as everyone joined him. hazel and Frank came over from front, and they all marched up to the front stairs of the house.

He hesitatingly rang the doorbell, and a soft tune of "Got to believe (in magic)", a Filipino song his mother loved to sing to him, came out of the window.

A few awkward moments later, a pale woman, with long and bits of curly black hair, holding a white cloth with cooking stains in her hand, opened the door.

* * *

**Favorite subject is math because it's my homeroom class and its easy (for me).**

* * *

**I have new ideas for more fan fiction, then I'm like, oh- what about this one?**

**:c - my face - - my face after all that hard work. **

***stuffs more froot loops in mouth* *stuffs bloopers into mouth few days later***

**Anyways, my two more characters were probs almost done, but I'm planning to mess one up, and turn it into a demigod that would die and etc.**

**Lmao I'm spoiling this**

**I wanted to do a crossover, but I couldn't find what I wanted to crossover with so (fukin luck) I decided to take the other plot, and use PoJ and HoO characters.**

**It is really hinted in Bryan's flash back, that is the language or place where the movie/TV show (bc I don't know what to use first) but for sure I'll have the same power couple in both.**

**I'm sure I want to watch the newest movie (feb. 25) to see if I can use it as a plot as well.**

**Well that's all, sorry for not uploading in a while, I didn't have much time to do this chapter, and i hoped or this to be 1,000 words long, and I almost got twice as much lel**

**~xxQueenAxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion, Pandesals

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own PJO and HoO ;-; Rick dude does...**

**(All I own is Queenie/ Queenabelle and Bryan and two other characters)**

**If only...**

* * *

Bryan Pov

Bryan was dying inside.

It was hard not to cry when he first saw his mom.

If he could, he would just run to a river and help it become a lake. Simpley because of the way he missed his mom, and from the fact she had changed.

His mom aged quick, with several gray hairs, a few more wrinkles under her eyes, but she still smiled like she was still a child.

He opened his mouth but Piper beat him to it, as she walked up.

"Miss, we are seeking help, may we come in?"

Leo chirped in," I smell something grand and delicious."

She smiled,"Why yes, we can talk this over with pandesals."

Everyone came in, and his mom hurried to the kitchen to get the newly cooked bread and set it down on the living room table.

Smirking, Leo dived in, as everyone else took a piece, tasting the joy of the pandesals, and grabbed one more.

"I am Belen Bernardo, I am sorry I forgot to tell you that earlier."

"I am Piper and this is," Piper pointed to everyone in turn." Percy. Annabeth. Leo. Jason. Hazel. Frank. Queenie. And..."

I look up, I was sitting on the couch trying to stay out of the conversation.

Everyone stared at me pleading to talk, so then I sighed.

"I'm Br-Bryan."

"Bryan?" asked my mom in a small voice.

She stared at me, and then realized she had not noticed her own son.

Tears fell on our cheeks as mother and son embraced, as everyone else ate their pandesals and watched it like a movie.

Soon the tears were dried, as his mother look at him again, staring at his face, which grew to be much different than her little Bryan.

She must of thought that he was gone forever, and etc.

"Wh-Why are you here?" she asked.

Bryan turned to Annabeth who explained everything of their quest.

From time to time, his mother nodded understanding.

Everyone else ate the leftovers of the pandesal, full and sleepy.

When Annabeth was done talking, his mother turned to everyone else.

" I am a clear sighted mortal," she says. "And I know this many demigods would attract many monsters, so we need to get going, just let me get my stuff ready."

"WAIT," Yells Percy, "I gotta pee..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Bryan's mom pointed to the nearest bathroom.

She got her sweater from one of the dining room seats, and took out her keys hanging on a hook.

"There are a few more pandesals in the oven, be careful, although it may be hot. I assume you are old enough to know." she yelled from her room.

Almost everyone dashed to the kitchen, but Queenie beat them all and shooed them away, placing them on the cooling rack and took the largest, and walked away taking a bit before the rest got feasted.

The rest looked at her angry that they got the much smaller pieces, but Bryan didn't mind. They were nice to eat, the bigger, the more u stuffed it in your mouth.

Not a good sight to see back when he was younger.

His mom even sold some of her pandesals for some money to buy food in the market place for both me and her sister and brother-in-law.

Bryan even suggested that they have a business together, a good cook and baker, and a cute kid, what else?

Percy came back, his formerly smiling face came to a sad face, when he realizes all of the pandesals were gone.

"Why didn't you guys save for me?'' he whined.

Annabeth pat him, revealing a blue pandesal in her hand.

Bryan's mom also colored some of her food sometimes, just occasionally colored them blue, yellow, red, and green.

Percy beamed at the blue pandesal like Annabeth just handed him his baby. Then he munched away, crumbs all over the place.

Bryan sighed, and he took out a charm he had under his clothes. His mom given it to him before they separate ways.

Then his mom came back, ready for an adventure.

"So, you need a guide to the Death Valley?"

"Yes, we would need some help." answered Jason.

"Then follow my car," then she looked back at us, " I could fit three people in my car."

Everyone looked to me and Queenie. She shrugged, so everyone took that as a yes. I nodded, and then Leo came forward.

"I'ma come with this awesome baker here and learn her secrets," Leo said placing his left elbow on Ms. Bernardo's shoulder.

"Alright its settled" Frank said, heading for the van, keys spinning in his index finger as everyone else follow behind quickly.

They spent the max of 20 or so minutes at his mom's house, so it won't be that bad of monsters behind us.

The traffic was thicker, but less monsters, Leo added in walkie talkies and tracking devices to both cars, for better guide.

Leo kept telling everyone to call him Hot Stuff, while Percy was yelling at him to NOT call him Aquaman and Water boy.

Eventually, the walkie talkie was handed over to Jason, who Leo called Sparky.

Later for Bryan, he was stuck in the passenger seat, listening Leo on the walkie talkie, fighting his right to use it, because Queenie held it firm in her hands.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THIS BEING SHORT AND ALL**

**( I made it longer when I edited it and revised :D )**

**I THINK I LOST MY EDGE AFTER WRITING A REALLY LONG ONE**

**:T**  
**I read too much.**

* * *

**I'm trying not to explode**

**My grandma is dying from cancer in the Philippines, and I can't visit her, being in USA.**

**Crazy Beautiful You is showing on the 9th for me (nationwide? ya rite e.e)**

**and the problem is that IT DIDN'T SHOW AT FEB. 25 FOR US :c**

**SO then I will post a new story by then :D**

**~xxQueenAxx**

**P. friend here wants credit for helping out :I**


	9. Chapter 9: The Death Valley

**WE GOT 1,000 VIEWS**

**BAM BABY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus**

**;-;**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

**Queenie Pov**

Damn, walkie talkies are full of shit.

I mean come on now, Leo is annoying with that walkie talkie. He had given everyone a nickname, and some inappropriate ones that even I can't say.

Finally, I pried the walkie talkie from his hands, as he whined being the owner of the walkies, he could control them. Although I could see Bryan's annoyed face from the front, so I kept the walkie.

Everyone else on the other side of the walkie were relieved, I just called them after their real names, (to Leo's horror) and the rest of the drive was silent.

Leo then moved on and asked Ms. Bernardo how does she make such amazing pandesals. She answered, special resipee, but did not tell Leo.

Queenie should feel bad for him, but then again, he filled himself with so much food. So then he decided to do Plan C. He took out random mechanical supplies from his tool belt and made some random stuff for the rest of the trip.

Frank and Hazel lost us six times, each Leo annoyingly yelled at Frank to pay more attention. Finally we stopped at a gas station, and the van came behind us for once.

Everyone jumped off their rides, a questioning look on their face, all except the Bernardo's.

"I can not go any farther, where you need a request to enter any tours." Ms. Bernardo explained.

Bryan winced, remembering something,"Oh! We can just sneak in behind. That is how I used to get in when I got time."

Ms. Bernardo frowned, not knowing this fact, but let it go. "Ah, well good luck son. And do everyone else."

Everyone waved good bye, and she zoomed out of the station.

Queenie frowned at Bryan. He looked unsure, but tried to hide it, but failed in her eyes. Everyone didn't notice yet, but he masked his feelings, but Queenie could see, doubt clouding in his eyes.

Everyone else was getting ready.

Percy rumaged though the supplies, looking for a snack. Riptide was in his pocket as usual, as he munched on some blue colored cookies. He looked happy like a 3 year old receiving a lollipop.

Annabeth was thinking over war strategies. Every now and then, she grabbed a cookie from Percy's cookies, each make Percy's face go mad. He claims they are his cookies, he gets to eat them, but Queenie already ate one, with Jason and Piper when he wasn't looking.

Jason and Piper went over and stole a cookie from Percy and checked their stuff before halting outside the van.

Frank and Hazel got their stuff ready, Frank with his bow and arrows and Hazel with her sword.

Leo went over the supplies, smirking at the progress with such little suppiles, but he went with it anyways.

Bryan grabbed some more arrows for his bow. They look odd enough, being pointed like a needle, and medium long rod. The bow was matching the sky, it actually changed to what realy looked like in the sky. If you were inside with no windows, you would look at his bow, and predict what time it is.

For me? I studied Bryan as I took out my dagger. It was black, but had tints of blue in it,(special type of gold that turns to black) being almost as long as a sword, I connected it in my belt. For me I was an okay weapon, it could become anything really, but I choose a dagger, not very long, just enough for a person like me to use. There was random buttons on the edge, but if you accidentally pressed a button, it won't really work, thought it would be useful unless it was spear to dagger, I could hold the blade part in my hands. I hold my spears quite tight, so it would be bad luck for someone like me.

Finally, I sighed,"CAN WE FUCKING HURRY UP HERE?"

Percy looked up, dropping his cookie, then later grieved for his loss."Oh fine.''

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but soon everyone else was out of the van.

Leo pressed a button on the back of the van and it shrunk into a size of a plastic car. He then put it in his tool belt.

Everyone else however, started to follow Bryan, running behind him, avoiding security cameras and a few police officers. There was an entrance where you go through, because it wouldn't be good to be sweating when you get to the middle of your destination.

Queenie frowned as Bryan took them in circles, but finally they were inside.

"FUCK YAS" Bryan yelled, gasping for air.

Queenie thrust her hand to his mouth," We aren't suppose to be here, so hush."

Bryan blushed, but got the memo and shut up for the next few minutes.

"I think we are there, I can here people talking," Piper observed.

Eventually, they opened a door, and found a few police officers stand guard near by, but sneaked by successfully.

Soon we got inside the national park, outside in the wild.

We headed out to the lowest point. Being demigods, we could tolerate (**My story, my ideas**) with the heat. Also, Hazel added some mist to make us look like some animals. I guess so, because the tourists eyed us nerviously, but then the tour guide just waved it off, and they moved on.

We got to the second lowest point, and heard a scrambling noise for the other point. It did seem deep, so we cautionusly walked closer.

Annabeth just stood there, knowing who is the monster. She pailed, as Percy noticed.

"What wrong Wise girl?" he said, running back to her, with the others behind him.

"It's Arachne." Annabeth said, "She's back."

"But didn't she fall into Tartarus with you guys?" Jason said, frowning.

"Yes, but she must of escaped somehow," Percy concluded.

"Maybe someone else should go instead." Piper said.

"How about a group of three?" asked Hazel.

"It could be me, Bryan and uhm-" Queenie got interupted by Jason.

HIs eyes we sad but he said," Piper can charmspeak Arachne as long as she can, at least."

Piper looked at him in shock,"But-"

"Good Idea," said Bryan.

"We ca stay here, and scout out any more clues outside here," concluded Frank.

"Okay then," nodded Queenie.

Suddenly, they got ambushed by a group of monsters, all cyclops and an old enemy Empousai.

* * *

**Bad bad ending, but whatever xD**

**I like to loom and I'm super close to get my mom to buy me a Walmart edition, Rainbow Loom mega set.**

* * *

**I know it sucks again.**

**I tryed my best to do a good chapter, I didn't think in under 2-3 days, so ya.**

**Not so evil with the cliff hanger.**

**Plz plz review and favorite this story. I'm going to type up my newest story, but then again, I need a new name other than "Queenie"**

**I have one, but I'm thinking of her boyfriend xD**

* * *

**Again, please review and FAVORITE the story.**

**;D it means a lot to me :P**

**AND. I changed my name xoQueenieAox because If i would change my user on instagram, someone else has the user, (rude much [then again, she had it first, I guess])**

**~xoQueenieAox**


	10. Chapter 10: Kelli, The Cave, OC Fluff

**Hey guys! Long time? Well no wait!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO (only my OCs, Bryan and Queenie)**

* * *

Percy Pov.

An almost easy attack horde.

The group of cyclops were easily defeated.

Everyone else but Annabeth and Percy took down one each.

The only thing was the Empousai.

It was Kelli, who came back from Tartarus, stood in front of Annabeth and I, as I grasp Annabeth's hand behind me.

Kelli examined all nine of us, as her comrades die in front of her. Being her, she doesn't care about them.

She wore her tattered cheer leading outfit, the same one since Percy and Annabeth first seen her.

"Hey Kelli, how do you rock that outfit for such long time?" Percy yelled- asked in a paparazzi look.

She chuckled,"Oh Percy dear, it comes with the look."

Behind Bryan, Queenie turned to her and hand gestured her index finger into her throat. She had a disgusted look but a smirk as well.

Annabeth got from behind Percy and glared at Kelli,"Why are you here?"

"Sweet revenge Annie" she chuckled.

Annabeth blazed with anger,"BITCH WHAT YOU CALLED ME?"

She drew her dagger and threw it and aimed it to Kelli's heart.

Kelli didn't expect this, but quickly dodged it, and Annabeth's dagger landed feet away from her back.

"Nice aim pity girl," Kelli crossed her hands.

Jason glared at her and asked to me,"Can we kill her now?"

I smiled,"No, its my call this time."

Then I turned to Kelli,"One thing Kelli, I got a weapon, not you." and I slashed from her hips to her left shoulder, with Riptide.

Once she was gone for sure, I retrieved Annabeth's dagger for her, and we all kept on going.

* * *

Queenie Pov.

Not bad of a battle.

Man, even that Kelli girl was annoying.

Seems like an old monster Annabeth and Percy dealt with. She wasn't a problem.

As for the cyclops, there was about half a dozen of them, each person mostly took one down each, while Percy and Annabeth had a glare down with Kelli, and Bryan had helped me with a few arrows in there.

Piper, Bryan, and I stopped in front of the lowest point, there was a small cave to the side, the entrance just above ground level. Everyone said their farewells, and stayed nearby to scout out any trouble, monsters, or any clues what next.

Bryan looked into the cave, "Odd, there is two different paths."

"I hear the scrambling noise to the left." I said hopefully.

Everyone shrugged and moved on, and the scrambling noise became louder, much to her horror. No wonder Athena children are scared of Arachne, she sounds creepy, the sound echoing the cave walls.

Then we approached an ancient door, it had a cloud and lightning bolt on the left side, and a ghoul on the right side.

"How odd is this cave?" asked Piper.

"The whole place is painted or inscribed with many pictures and stories." Bryan said.

"Dammit, look." I pointed to the icons on the side of the door.

Words in Ancient Greek inscribed in it.

It read:

**One may pass through this door **

**For else they will choose,**

**Lightning or Death**

**To enter thee chamber**

I look up, "This is a Zeus chamber, to worship him. Or something else."

"Lightning or death? Aren't they both?" asked Bryan.

I sighed,"You see, this is a forbidden chamber, or so reserved for the dead."

"What?" asked Bryan and Piper.

"I see it now, you take the choice only once, if it happened before, then you are free to pass through." I explained.

Realization washed over Piper,"That's how Arachne got through,she died before already so she passed through."

"Wait, can children of Zeus pass? Are they like lightning proof?" asked Bryan.

This boy and his questions.

"I'm pretty sure yes. Only ones like that can pass, including the dead." I concluded.

I walked forward, just to feel Bryan holding me back.

I blushed and looked back, he was red faced more than me.

"I would get lightning bolted in the face than see you go alone." Bryan said blushing.

Piper stood in the back giggling, and trying not to burst out and ruin the moment.

"I-I-I'll be fine, I'm sure." I tried to stay together.

"Fine," He hugged me, but I knew if we were alone, he would of kissed me, instead, he sighed and let me go.

I look back at them, Piper and Bryan and pressed the lightning bolt icon, and the door opened and as I stepped in, I fell into a hole and I heard yelling, as the door closed, lightning flashing into my body.

I felt tingling sensation, but kept going down, until I hit jackpot.

I fell on my ankle quickly.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**This isn't such a bad chapter.**

**Queeyan my OC OTP.**

**Percabeth my fan fiction OTP**

**Kathniel my irl OTP**

**OTPS FOR ALL**

**Anyways, again doing a K+ story, just a short one, because why not?**

**I hope you guys understand this one chapter.**

**I would do a filler chapter on Percabeth if I could. Lol**

**k bye**

**~xoQueenieAox**


	11. AN: 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! **

**I decided to rewrite The Hidden Truth.**

**I don't like the fact that there is a quest.**

**I do see the mistakes.**

**I will rewrite each chapter.**

**I learned a bit, over the course of only a month.**

**Although, The Hidden Truth was my first story.**

**Also, I want more tension, I'm sure I lost it after chapter 3-4 is.**

**T.T; bear with me please.**

**Also this week, I got a project, (English) and I would be grateful to concentrate on it, instead of the internet. (For once) **

**I am working on a pjo themed Fantage edit. (Don't judge, I don't draw good on the internet)**

**I finished Annabeth's hair (I need to choose which curls are better), so I would be done next month. (Growing habit to work slowly.)**

**~xoQueenieAox**


End file.
